Escape through Time
225px |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = History Science Trick |ability = A Zombie can't be hurt this turn. Conjure a History card. |flavor text = Possible side effects include: the creation of a temporal paradox, the unraveling of the fabric of reality, erasing your entire existence, a mild foot rash.}} Escape through Time is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability shields a selected zombie for the turn it is played and Conjures a card. Origins Its description references the usual side effects of time travelling like a temporal paradox, the removal of somebody's existence and the fabric of reality as usually seen in time travelling fiction. The last one, a mild foot rash, is just a joke. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Science Trick *'Abilities:' A Zombie can't be hurt this turn. Conjure a History card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description Possible side effects include: the creation of a temporal paradox, the unraveling of the fabric of reality, erasing your entire existence, a mild foot rash. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |2 }} Strategies With This card is unique, as it can prevent a zombie from being hurt for a whole turn. It can be used on any zombie, and is best used on one that has an ability you want to preserve for a turn. An amazing combo is Planetary Gladiator with this card, which does not cost much at all, but can absorb a lot of damage that would otherwise go to you; basically, this acts like an Uncrackable for one turn. As Neptuna, you can play it on a boosted Space Cowboy to hit your opponent without fear of him being destroyed, provided he can hit enough times and your opponent does not block. Not only that, you will get to Conjure a history card. It can range anywhere from Camel Crossing, which is the cheapest history card, to something much better, like Tomb Raiser Zombie, Undying Pharaoh, Dr. Spacetime, or even another Escape through Time. Although there are no zombies that synergize with the history tribe, this ability is nevertheless useful as it allows you to play cards that you do not have in your deck, and it activates Dino-Roar abilities as well. It works well with Dr. Spacetime, since he can make the Conjured card cheaper. However, only Neptuna can do that normally. Here is a list of cards that Escape through Time can Conjure: *Camel Crossing *Another Escape through Time *Dr. Spacetime *Evolutionary Leap *Extinction Event * *Kite Flyer *Stompadon *Valkyrie *Wormhole Gatekeeper *Orchestra Conductor *Tankylosaurus * * *Mondo Bronto * *Undying Pharaoh *Knight of the Living Dead *Raiding Raptor *Chum Champion *Primordial Cheese Shover *Mustache Monument *Hunting Grounds *Lost Colosseum Since it is a science card, you can use it to activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability as Rustbolt. However, note that Interdimensional Zombie will not be shielded anymore if this trick is played on him as he will transform into another zombie. Against There is not much you can do against this trick, as your opponent's zombie is invulnerable the turn it is played unless you manage to get either Devour, Scorched Earth, Weed Whack, or Whirlwind by blocking an attack. If they play this card, then they are most likely to be either stalling or keeping a zombie alive that is vital to their strategy. Therefore, the best thing to do is to simply destroy any zombie this may be played on during your turn with cards such as , Berry Blast, and . You must also be aware of the history card it Conjures, as it can be anything from Camel Crossing to Undying Pharaoh. Gallery YouneedmoreBrainstosaveyourlife.jpg|Escape through Time's statistics EscapethroughTimeCard2.jpg|Escape through Time's card ZombuffCardImage.png|Escape through Time's card image IMG 4517.PNG|Escape through Time being played (1) EscapethroughTimeonGargologist.png|Escape through Time being played (2) Old EscapethroughTimeStat.jpg|Escape through Time's statistics escapethroughtimecard.jpg|Escape through Time's card ETT ft card 2ndAugust.jpg|Escape through Time being the featured card in the August 2nd, 2017 Trivia *It reuses the textures and card image of the removed Motivate card. Category:History cards Category:Science cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Shielding cards